


Quoth The Raven, Nevermore

by scaled_echo



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Corruption, Gen, dark enchantress is a bitch, his fucking gem got YOINKED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaled_echo/pseuds/scaled_echo
Summary: My take on Wind Archer's new costume :)





	Quoth The Raven, Nevermore

… It was not supposed to turn out like this.

 

It wasn't. It had reached a level of serious that startled even the Legends.

 

Moonlight was hurrying, paying no mind to the smaller cookies she passed by in her panic. They stared at the large cookie in awe, as well as worry. It wasn't that often you see a legend right before your eyes.

 

Suddenly, a smaller cookie appeared next to her. “Ma’am? What's happening?” They asked in a childish voice, and only once did Moonlight glance down at the child. She realized it was Angel Cookie, but said nothing. 

 

Realizing the legend probably wouldn't talk, Angel flapped their wings faster, sticking next to the large cookie on the crescent moon.

 

‘Moonlight!? What's going on right now!?’ A voice yelled in her head, causing her to flinch. ‘Angel joined me, we have yet to arrive at the Temple. Have you heard  _ anything _ from Wind Archer!?’

 

‘...’ The voice was silent before speaking up, ‘I haven't, neither has Sea Fairy. He only connected that one time, he hasn't since.’ 

 

Moonlight let out a shaky sigh, looking ahead. She could see the Temple in the distance. ‘... I have to go, I'll get back to both of you when I find him.’

 

The connection was cut, and she held her sceptre tighter. The feeling of dread was almost suffocating.

 

-

 

Wind Archer couldn't believe this was happening.

 

That… that evil  **_bitch_ ** launched a surprise attack on the Temple, trying to corrupt the Millennial Tree which he had been protecting for ages.

 

He had connected through the weird mind thing that him and the other legends still couldn't understand, the only thing he had said was ‘IT'S ALL GETTING CORRUPTED-’ before it had managed to get cut off by another source of power.

 

So now here he was, his wings flowing like a cape behind him as he continuously fired arrows at the growing corruption. 

 

He was struggling.

 

He  _ never  _ struggled fighting off enemies from the Tree.

 

He could hear the echoing laughter of the evil cookie who had launched the attack.

 

“Give up, Wind Archer! Succumb to the Darkness… You're never going to win against  _ me _ .” A voice rang out through the temple, sounding much like an older woman. 

 

The voice began to cackle.

 

Wind Archer could not believe this was actually happening.

 

He began flying around, arrows being fired in a rapid panic, the corruption was getting worse. 

 

He couldn't let this happen.

 

“Dark Enchantress, you'll pay for this! You can't survive my arrows, you witch!” He yelled out, whipping around to try and spot the evil cookie.

 

He could hear shuffling behind him, and turned around.

 

Too late. 

 

There, in all her evil glory, was Dark Enchantress. 

 

She was the tallest of the legends, and towered over him. 

 

“You lose.” She said with a grin.

 

Her flowing cape suddenly burst into flames at the end, said flames surrounding Wind Archer.

 

He yelled out in a panic, trying his best to get out of the flames around him.

 

He had to protect the Tree! That was his only purpose in life! He couldn't let this happen!

 

The flames shout out in tendrils, wrapping around his body and holding him still.

 

“Y- you… You can't do this…” He whispered, glaring daggers at the taller cookie in front of him.

 

Dark Enchantress ignored him, her staff suddenly gaining an eerie red glow. 

 

She hummed, her grin growing wider. “... I think you would be  _ very  _ useful to me, don't you?” She said as tendrils suddenly moved towards his forhead.

 

No.

 

No she wasn't going to do this.

 

He was about to say something before pain erupted in his forehead, right where his gem was. 

 

He let out a pained scream, tears immediately welling up in his eyes as he bled from the now gaping hole in his forehead.

 

She, she actually did it. Oh no.

 

His body was trembling violently from the pain he was feeling, and Dark Enchantress snatched his gem from her tendrils.

 

“You don't need this anymore… I'll get rid of it for you.” She cackled, crushing the gem in her hand.

 

Wind Archer stared in horror, tears making their way down his face. He was in agony, both from the pain in his forehead and knowing he  _ failed _ .

 

What happened next was even more painful. 

 

A new gem was in Dark Enchantress’ hand, and was being forcefully placed where the old gem had once been.

 

It hurt.

 

Quite a lot

 

He let out another scream, and very faintly he could hear a woman shout in panic before he blacked out.

 

-

 

Moonlight could only shout and watch in horror as Dark Enchantress began the corruption process.

 

The new gem in his forehead began glowing, melding into his head as his once green skin faded to a light gray. His flowing green hair became a purplish-gray, and his entire outfit had switched to a black . His scarf was purple, and his wings, which he had taken so much pride in, grew in size and became pitch black, fading to purple at the tips.

 

Moonlight covered her mouth with tears in her eyes. 

 

She was too late.

 

The tendrils around Wind Archer engulfed him again, before disappearing suddenly.

 

His eyes were covered by a cloth, and his bow was now resembling that of his entire attire.

 

He was no longer the Wind Archer she had known and been friends with.

 

Dark Enchantress let out one last cackle, before she too disappeared.

 

Wind Archer fell to the ground, and Moonlight ran to catch him before his wings splayed out, flapping a few times to lift him up. 

 

“... W- Wind please… tell me you're still there…?” She whispered, her quiet voice seemingly echoing through the now quiet Temple.

 

Wind Archer was silent, before he snarled. “... Now I see the truth… Heaven is no more, and only Darkness will reign… I am no longer Wind Archer, but Night Raven. You will  **_die_ ** by my arrows.” 

 

Moonlight couldn't believe this was actually happening.

 

The now corrupted legend shot at her, bow aimed straight at the other legend.

 

“... I'm so sorry.” She said, a single tear falling down her face as she raised her staff at what had once been her friend.

 

And so, the battle began.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually love cookie run and this is my first work so lmao FRICK


End file.
